


Double Stuffed

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Lance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, a little rough, top!Shiro, top!kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane and Ryou “Kuro” Shirogane are twins and they share everything.They obviously share a birthday.They shared an apartment.They also shared a boyfriend.





	Double Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Shiro and every existing version of you!
> 
> I'm sorry that it was a week late lmao.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I know I should be working on my /other/ fics... but yeah...

Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane and Ryou “Kuro” Shirogane are twins and they share everything.

 

They obviously share a birthday.

They shared an apartment.

They also shared a boyfriend.

 

 

They had a Surprise Party at Vrepit Sal’s Diner. All their friends came, there were balloons, party hats, and ice cream.

Hunk even made them a dozen cupcakes: 10 were cookies & cream flavored with small chocolate black and white cats decorated on top while 2 cupcakes which had big number 8 candles on top.

 

It was a fun night.

 

The twins and Lance decided to continue their celebration back at the Shirogane residence while the rest of their friends went home with big knowing smiles, totally expecting to not hearing from Lance until the next week.

  
Shiro, Kuro, and Lance were being super cuddly on the extra large couch in the living room. Trying to finish off the remaining cupcakes and booze.

 

 

Things got heated real fast after a few minutes.

 

Lance was half sitting on Kuro’s lap, grinding his ass against his growing bulge while leaning forward to reach Shiro's inviting mouth, panting and moaning. One hand on Kuro's thigh to keep his balance while the other was tugging on Shiro's jacket.

Kuro had both his hands under Lance’s shirt and rubbing and pulling on his nipples, leaving love bites all over Lance's neck, nape, and slightly exposed shoulders. He was getting drunk on the sounds Lance was making. 

Shiro was kneeling on the couch to meet Lance halfway. He was already busy with trying to get Lance's skinny jeans off him while teasing his boyfriend's erection. The sight of Lance getting desperate for their attention was so mesmerizing to Shiro.

 

“I guess we won't make it to the bedroom, huh?” Kuro says with a chuckle.

“It's a mess in there anyway…” Shiro lamented as he stepped off the couch to kneel on the floor. He puts Lance's feet on his lap so he can properly remove his shoes.

 

Kuro's hand wandered down Lance's abdomen to his crotch. He smiled to himself when he felt dampness there. His other hand pulled up Lance's shirt to expose their lover's sensitive nipples to the cold February chill.

Lance keens at the cold sensation on his nipples and his lover's hand rubbing his erection. His hand quickly reaches over his shoulder to tug lightly on Kuro's long braided hair in protest, wanting to slow down a bit more.

 

Shiro pulls down Lance’s pants to reveal the cute pair of panties he’s wearing.

The front part was made of cotton, black & white stripes with a small black silk bow while the back part is made entirely of lace that was hugging his ass perfectly. The white lace a beautiful contrast to Lance’s darker skin tone.

 

 

“Like… hnnn… your gift?” Lance smug grin was a bit lopsided by Kuro trying to kiss him from an odd angle.

 

“It’s perfect, babe,” Shiro whispers into Lance’s bare thigh as he positions his body between Lance’s slowly spreading legs.

“You’re perfect,” Kuro continues with a groan as he feels Lance arch his back just a little, lifting his ass off Kuro’s lap. Kuro sees Lance’s long fingers fiddling with his fly.

  
“So eager…” Shiro comments as his eyes follow where his twin was gazing at. He reaches out and keeps Lance’s hands in front of himself, “But we want to take our time with you, babe.”

 

Shiro grabs the discarded red ribbon from the cupcake box and prepares to tie Lance’s wrist together. He looks Kuro in the eye and gives him a quick nod.

“You know what to do, kitten,” Kuro says as he helps Lance take off his shirt. He regretfully pushes Lance off his lap so he can sit prettily on the couch while Kuro finishes unzipping his pants.

 

Shiro begins to wrap the ribbon around Lance's wrist loosely. He hums to himself as he ties it up into a cute bow.

Lance watches the brothers’ movements in quiet submission, trying to even out his breathing and stop himself from fidgeting and revealing the 2nd part of his surprise.

 

Kuro, meanwhile, is reaching over to the end table beside the couch to retrieve the extra tube of lube and a box of tissues he stores in a drawer there.

He passes the lube to his brother while he places the tissues on the coffee table.

Shiro pats Lance's thigh lightly and the other man goes into position.

 

  
Lance goes into a kneeling position on the couch, legs apart, his back and ass facing Shiro and Kuro, basically draping half his body over the couch’s backrest.

 

Kuro scoots off to the edge to give Lance more room on the couch. He settles himself comfortably, getting a good view of the show. 

Shiro is still seated on the floor, setting aside Lance’s folded clothes and shoes.

 

“You good, kitten?” Kuro asks nonchalantly.

Lance nods, “Yup, good green.”

 

“Don't pull on the ribbon too much,” Shiro reminds Lance as he stands up to check on the ribbon bindings. “They're not the usual silk ones and you might cut yourself.”

He leaves a kiss on Lance's cheek before returning to his position in front of the couch.

 

Lance tries to hide his smile as he feels Shiro pull down his panties.

His smile grows as he hears twin gasps.

 

“My my… Someone had some fun,” Kuro comments with an excited growl.

Shiro remains fascinated at Lance's little surprise.

 

Beneath his pretty panties, secured deep within Lance's ass was a rather sizable clear-colored butt plug.

It was see-through enough that Shiro can see Lance's pink insides.

 

It was such a heavenly sight.

 

Kuro couldn't help it but pulls those ass cheeks apart to get a better look.

 

A small whimper and a moan escape Lance's throat as he feels Kuro's fingers press into the flesh of his ass. The action causing his rim to stretch more than it already has.

“I… I got myself ready,” Lance murmurs into his shoulder, rocking his hips back and forth - the butt plug shifting inside him as he clenches and unclenches his hole. “Wanted… wanted to take both of you at the same time.”

 

Shiro hummed in appreciation while Kuro whistled, impressed at Lance's determination to get himself fucked silly.

 

“You sure about that, babe?” Shiro asked him, caressing Lance's thigh slowly and sweetly.

“Yeah… I practiced for weeks just for you guys’ special day.” Lance turns to face the twins properly, he had a flirty smile on his lips.

 

“You're definitely the gift that keeps on giving, kitten,” Kuro holds the base of the plug with his thumb and forefinger and twists it. “Having this in you the whole time… Amazing.”

 

 

A low moan comes out of Lance. His whole body shivers and his dick starts dripping precum.

 

 

“And a really pretty gift to boot,” Shiro was standing up now and looming over Lance, whispering into his ear.

 

Shiro kisses Lance deep, swallowing those sweet, delectable sounds he was making - leaving him wrecked and breathless as his brother continues to play with the toy deep within him, twisting it and pushing it deeper with each movement Lance was making.

A deep, long whine escapes their mess of a boyfriend. Shiro lets his lips go, trailing his kisses down his spine as Lance tries to catch his breath.

 

Kuro licks his lips as he slowly pulls out the plug.

 

“Aaaaah… yesss…” slurs Lance as he tries to relax his body, letting the toy slowly slip out of him centimeter by centimeter.

Shiro rests his head on Lance’s shoulder, letting his white hair cling to his lover’s sweaty body as he joins his brother watching Lance’s fluttering hole as the widest part of the toy slowly spread him further.

 

Then Kuro stops, letting Lance’s hole suck the toy back in.

“Ooh-Oooooh… Kuuurooo…” Lance pants hard.

 

“You are amazing, babe…” Shiro whispers lovingly, one hand holding on to Lance’s hip while the other brushes through his brown hair from covering his eyes. “Doing this all for us, you are so beautiful, so lovely…”

 

Kuro then continues pulling out the toy, it was now past the wide part and halfway out.

Lance was holding his breath.

Kuro gets a wicked smile of his face, he quickly turns to face his twin and Shiro too reflects that smile back.

 

Kuro then pushes the toy back in, slightly over the wide end.

Lance lets out a long and loud moan, tears falling from his eyes.

Shiro starts caressing his sides, peppering him with kisses and soothing words.

 

Lance is a blubbering mess, Kuro silences him with a kiss.

 

“That was an amazing show, kitten - but now we can move on to the fun part.” Kuro licks Lance’s tears away and kisses over the love-bites Shiro left on his skin. He begins to work the toy out, leaving a gaping hole that was leaking lube.

A huge sigh gets out of Lance as the pressure in his ass was now gone.

Shiro slips two fingers into Lance while Kuro sets aside the toy and begins to take off his clothes.

 

“Babe, you really did go all out…” Shiro continues to finger him, teasing his rim and avoiding his prostate, adding lube as he goes.

“H-happy Birthday,” Lance turns his head to face Shiro. Lance’s pupils were blown up, the blues in his eyes were barely visible. His face was also completely flushed and Shiro was just in awe.

 

Kuro, sans clothing, sits back on the couch next to Lance.

 

“I guess you go first?” Shiro said in a slightly annoyed voice, eyebrow raised and he starts pulling on his twin’s braid with his free hand.

“Just getting Lance’s seat ready, you know?” Kuro’s wide smug grin was making Lance giggle despite Shiro’s fingers pushing him to the edge.

 

“Shiro… Yellow, yellow, darling,” Lance says with a groan, his erection was starting to hurt.

 

Shiro eases his fingers out, nibbling on Lance’s ear.

 

“Okay, I got you,” Shiro says sweetly before he removes his fingers totally.

 

“On my lap, kitten,” Kuro reaches out to wrap an arm around Lance, slowly maneuvering him to straddle him.

Lance raises his bound hands over his head as he slowly gets on Kuro’s lap, despite his aching and wobbly legs.

“Easy there,” Kuro embraces Lance as he settles himself, careful that he wasn’t putting too much pressure on his ass or touches Kuro’s erection.

 

Lance snuggles into Kuro’s embrace, resting his head on his broad shoulders. Kuro leans forward slightly, his own head resting on Lance’s.

“You ready?” Kuro says between kisses. Lance nods as he raises his hips slightly.

 

Shiro passes the lube to Kuro and then starts to pick up the clothes on the floor.

 

Lance feels Kuro’s hands creep down to his hips and then to his ass.

His large hands start to knead and separate Lance’s asscheeks, and a finger slips inside him.

 

“You really want this, taking the both of us at the same time, huh kitten?” Kuro groans as he finally feels how loose Lance is. From the corner of his eye, Kuro sees that his brother has gotten naked as well, the mostly white koi fish tattoo on his back catching his attention.

 

“You ready for me?” Kuro holds onto his cock after lubing it all up, ready for Lance.

“Yes, yes… fuck me, fuck me, please,” Lance groans into Kuro’s shoulder. That groan getting louder as he feels Kuro’s cockhead slip into him.

 Lance’s warm heat just gets Kuro’s heart-pounding and his mind is just focused on purely Lance.

 

He thrusts up, bottoming out in one go and causing Lance to bite down on Kuro’s shoulder.

 

“That felt good, huh?” Kuro starts rubbing Lance’s back, his fingers dancing up the bumps of his spine. Up and down, up and down as Lance breathing evens out.

 Kuro is just surprised that Lance didn’t break any skin with that bite. He grabs a handful of brown hair and tugs Lance’s head back somewhat roughly.

 

“Now… start moving,” Kuro said with a really commanding voice, deep and just radiates power.

 

Lance whimpers as he raises his hips, slowly so slowly that Kuro won’t slip totally out.

When he feels that only the head of his cock was still inside, Lance allows himself to sink back down.

 

Kuro and Lance groan in unison, and that was enough for Lance to lose his control and he cums.

 

Kuro's cock… well, both of their cocks just always fill him up so deep and hits him in all the right places.

 

Lance’s ejaculate spills all over the space between their abdomens. He slumps over Kuro once he empties himself, causing the cum to just spread even more.

Kuro was in a slight daze at the feeling of Lance’s climax, but he slips a finger back into Lance, next to his own cock, tugging a bit on his rim.

 

Lance whines at the overstimulation, but he knows he is only half-way done.

 

“Ready to join us, Shiro?” Kuro calls for his brother as he arranges himself on the couch to make room for him. He is now leaning on the armrest, lying on the couch with his legs spread out but knees bent to keep Lance in place. “He's got a bit more for us, don't you kitten?”

 

“Lance,” Shiro's voice was strained, he has been applying lube to his own cock and jerking himself off, watching Lance take up his twin's cock.

 

Lance looks at Shiro with a slight glaze over his eyes.

 

“What color, Lance?”

“I'm green, babe… super green.” Lance replies with a sloppy smile. He raises his hips, resting his elbows on the armrest behind Kuro and applying most of his weight there.

 

Kuro had to get a good grip on Lance's hip for him to stop as to not disconnect them.

 

Shiro settles himself between his brother's legs and behind Lance.

Kuro removes his finger but pulls Lance down so that his cock slides deeper into him.

 

Once both Lance and Kuro have calmed down, Shiro pushes his cock into Lance's already occupied hole - smearing precum over his hole and his brother's cock.

“Ohoh… goooOOod…” Lance feels the stretch as Shiro’s cockhead enters him.

 

The pain… it was a good pain, like a warm fire that was keeping him at the moment.

To be adored and used by these two very gorgeous men, the loves of his life.

 

Lance feels the pressure being applied to his sweet spot and he cries out, his throat feeling sore.

 

Lance has thrown his head backward, all he can see was the ceiling and the top of Shiro's head. His body arching in a way that it should be uncomfortable, but Lance was pretty flexible so this was not unusual for him.

 

Lance feels too full like he was being ripped in half. He welcomes the feeling.

 

With a loud grunt, Shiro bottoms out - his pelvis making contact to Lance's ass. His cock sliding next to his twin's.

 

Lance has been thinking about this for a week: getting dp-ed by his boyfriends.

He can see the porno title now: ‘Hot Buff twins plow Twink into a coma’.

 

Lance must've been quiet for too long when he hears both of them call for him.

“G-green, boys… Still very green,” Lance is amazed he still has his voice.

 

Shiro tips Lance's head to face him to give him a searing kiss. Tongue slipping in to get a taste of what Lance has to give.

To thank him, to worship him.

Shiro gives back as much as he can, giving Lance all that he has.

 

Kuro watches them both with silent reverence. His eyes following the movements of their mouths, of their tongues.

He listens to Lance's ragged breaths and Shiro's moans.

 

What a lovely sight all 3 of them make: Lance's lithe and leaner form almost lost between his and Shiro's more larger forms, but the pure beauty and love Lance was radiating just eclipses anything the brothers can show for.

 

This gorgeous creature was theirs, and they were Lance's.

A spider-silk thin thread of spit breaks as bruised lips separate.

 

“You feel so good, babe,” Shiro says between their mingling breaths. “So nice and hot, I love the way you are wrapped around the both of us so beautifully, I love you so much…”

 

“Shiro… Please… Move,” Just being trapped between the two brothers was making a mess of Lance's head. “Kuro… please… please…”

He feels their hands all over his skin, touching him in all the right places - Lance doesn't even know which is which anymore.

 

Hands were on his chest, fingers teasing his nipples - pinching, pulling, and rubbing.

Hands were on his hips and thighs - fingers moving along the V of his pelvis, hands keeping his hips in place.

 

Lance shivers as goosebumps appear on his skin. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“PLEASE!” Lance shouts as he quickly lifts his hip and thrust downwards, causing his two lovers to groan loudly.

 

“Babe…” Shiro groans as he starts moving his hips, fucking Lance.

“That’s the sex kitten I love…” Kuro kisses Lance’s shoulders as he keeps his own hips steady but he maneuvers Lance’s hips to meet Shiro’s thrust halfway.

 

Lance feels like he was trapped in a hurricane of movement and emotions.

 

The steadiness and strength of Kuro’s hold of his body. His dick deep within his core, unmoving and solid.

The power and force in Shiro’s fucking. His dick thrusting in and out of him, bumping into his overly sensitive prostate, rubbing against his twin’s dick that remains still.

 

 

Lance felt like a wave, going along with the natural movement of the wind and crashing against the solid form of a cliff.

All he feels is just pleasure, every inch of his body was on fire - getting drunk on the sounds and smells of their fucking.

 

Lance's eyes roll into the back of his head.

He let his mouth hang open in a silent scream, his tongue hangs out like a heated animal, drool trailing down his mouth to his neck.

 

He feels like his body has lost shape as his brain becomes a haze of ecstasy.

Colors and sparks of bright blue and white enter his consciousness as he feels himself orgasm for the second time.

 

He cums hard, most of his spunk hitting Kuro in the chest while some make their mark on their jaws and chin.

 

“Did you see that?” Kuro’s eyes are wide, his breathing getting stronger as the muscles of Lance’s ass get tighter.

“F-fuck… that was hot…” Shiro hasn’t stopped moving, one arm wrapped around Lance’s pliant body while the other has a grip on the backrest to keep their balance.

 

The brothers can still hear Lance’s little whimpers, his voice getting higher with each thrust of Shiro’s hips.

 

Shiro continues to focus on his thrusting, deliberate but strong, keeping a steady pace.

Kuro lightly taps on Lance’s cheek to get his attention. Lance looks up, his eyes half-lidded and slightly crossed.

 

Kuro then uses two fingers to spread the cum all around his chest, rubbing it into his skin, over his nipples. Lance’s gaze never leaving the show before him as Kuro’s gaze never leaving Lance’s face.

 

Kuro presents his spunk covered fingers in front of Lance, who licks them clean before wrapping his lips around them and starts moving his head.

 

Kuro removes his hand from Lance's mouth as he leans forward to lick Kuro’s chest clean of his mess.

Tongue dipping into the valley between his pecs, over his aroused nipples. Lance continues mouthing against Kuro’s chest and neck, stopping over Kuro’s bobbing Adam’s apple.

Kuro moans at the sensations of Lance’s talented mouth.

 

“I’m so close… damn…” Kuro grunts as he finally starts moving, thrusting upwards - causing Lance to make these really punched out sounds as Kuro and Shiro’s movements were totally out of sync.

 

Both of them are hitting Lance’s prostate at intervals, making it feel like a constant pressure on such a sensitive and overstimulated area.

 

“Too much… g-god…” Lance manages to form a coherent language amidst his moaning.

Shiro changes his speed, timing it well with his brother’s that they were now thrusting into Lance at the same time.

“S-so good… fuck…” Lance cries out, he was close again, he felt like he was coming again. “L-love… love you… Love you both… so much.”

 

Twin cockheads move inside Lance, hitting his very abused prostate at the same time.

Lance cums one more time, he prays this is the last because he might go insane if this continues for the rest of the night.

 

His ejaculate isn’t as impressive as the first two times, it spurts out of his dick and trickles down his shaft and balls, pooling onto Kuro’s crotch.

 

“Please… please…” Lance slurs as the twins' movements get faster, messier, rougher.

 

Shiro comes first, a loud and beast-like shout escapes him.

His legs feel like they were on fire.

He was tired, sweaty, and spent, groaning as he feels his cock pulsate as it cums into Lance.

 

Warm, so warm.

Kuro feels their cum dripping all over his lap, balls and down into the crack of his ass. Lance’s and Shiro’s cum intermingling, dripping down his body and unto the couch

 

Kuro pulls Lance closer to him one more time, Shiro slipping out messily in the process.

He grinds their hips together, rocking back and forth as he cums hard.

 

Kuro waits for a good half minute, catching his breath as a wrecked and spent Lance dozes off over him. Shiro watches them with a goofy smile from the other end of the couch.

 

“He is such a sloppy mess…” Shiro says while spreading Lance’s cheeks apart, his boyfriend protests weakly. “It is turning me on again…”

“Later when he wakes up…” Kuro replies with an appreciative tone as he takes a look as well.

 

Lance hole was taking its sweet time closing up again, gaping wide while their cum spills out.

Shiro gets a wild look in his eyes as he gets an idea. Kuro watches him reach over something that was tucked away with their clothes and Kuro laughs because he was thinking the same thing.

 

Shiro retrieves the butt plug and slowly pushes it back into Lance’s gaping hole.

Lance whines in his sleep, a look of discomfort appears on his face but it quickly vanishes as he goes back into slumber.

 

“There… he’ll stay open for later.” Shiro moves into a sitting position with a groan, his muscles aching. “Time for bed?”

“Sure, You go make the bed, I got Lance…” Kuro carefully removes the ribbon wrapped around Lance’s wrist. Shiro makes his way to their shared bedroom with the king-sized bed.

 

Lance started snoring as Kuro bridal carries him to the bedroom, careful not to jostle the plug inside him.

 

As Kuro places Lance in the middle of the bed, Shiro steps out of the bathroom dressed in clean boxers with a small basin and washcloth.

They switch positions without a shared word between them.

Kuro goes into the bathroom to freshen up while Shiro tends to Lance.

 

When Kuro exits the bathroom wearing a still decent pair of sweats, he almost bumps into Shiro who just finished cleaning up Lance and has him dressed in one of his sleep shirts.

 

Kuro crawls to Lance’s left and pulls the duvet over themselves.

Shiro turns off the lights before he tucks himself in by Lance’s right.

 

“Happy Birthday, Kuro,” Shiro whispers into the darkness, his hand reaches over to hold his twin’s.

“Happy Birthday, Shiro,” Kuro whispers back as he intertwines their fingers and squeezes.

 

After a little reorienting, they finally fall asleep cuddled up to Lance.

 

***** ***** *****

 

Morning After:

 

Lance manages to wake up before his boyfriends.

 

Shiro snoring loudly next to him, an arm covering his face and white hair sticking up in weird places.

Kuro, on the other hand, was in a fetal position and his long hair in a mess. On his back, the black koi fish tattoo that had a white spot on its head stares back at Lance.

Lance manages to get out of bed without disturbing his two darlings.

 

He almost groans out loud when the aches in his body finally register into his brain.

“Fucking worth it though…” Lance tells himself in a soft voice as he walks into the living room to retrieve his phone.

 

Lance makes his way back into the bedroom as he checks his phone for the time.

 

He gets slightly distracted by his new wallpaper which was Kuro and Shiro wearing black and white cat ears respectively. Lance loves this picture because it was a recreation of a picture from the twins’ childhood of them wearing kitty footie pajamas when they were little - which is the origin of their nicknames.

Lance goes back to the bedroom and sees that Kuro and Shiro were still asleep and wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

Lance discreetly takes their picture before crawling back into bed, right next to Shiro and goes back to sleep.

 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...
> 
> I also have my [Shance side blog](https://cooler-than-space.tumblr.com) for anyone interested.
> 
> I am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Silly_Jillybean), feel free to follow me there!


End file.
